


Whispers

by Skybirdday



Series: Illusion [2]
Category: The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: At dinner at Delmonico's, Evelyn and Laszlo talk and later, Evelyn makesa confession that surprises Laszlo.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/Original Female Charater(s)
Series: Illusion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337332
Kudos: 6





	Whispers

Disclaimer: All characters except Evelyn Graham belong to Caleb Carr. 

At Delmonico’s restaurant in a private corner hidden away sat two people enjoying their lunch when one said to the other. “Did you hear the whispers, Dr. Kreizler?”  
“What whispers, Evelyn?” said the other, a dark-haired man all dressed in black.  
Evelyn sipped from her glass of wine. “The whispers among the staff when we came in. I am sure the staff are gossiping that you brought a lady with you.”  
Kreizler took a sip from his own glass. “Pay them no mind. We are friends, colleagues.”  
Evelyn nodded as they went back to eating and drinking until their plates and glasses were empty. Quietly, they got up and put the chairs back in place before leaving the room. They left the restaurant after Dr. Kreizler paid the bill and to the world outside.

********

The air is crisp and cool as they headed into the carriage nearby. Cyrus greeted them. “Good evening, Doctor, Miss Graham. Pleasant meal?”  
“Yes, Mister Montrose. I wish that you could have eaten with us,” said Evelyn.  
Cyrus just smiled. “Thank you for the offer, but Stevie brought me something to eat.” Then he turned to Kreizler. “Where to, Doctor?”  
“To Broadway, to take Evelyn home,” said Kreizler before entering the carriage, Evelyn getting in behind him. Inside, they sat across from each other in the enclosed carriage. The ride was smooth, the clack of the horse’s hooves and the wheels over the cobblestones.  
“I forgot to thank you for the room, Laszlo,” said Evelyn with a smile.  
Kreizler smiled back. “You’re welcome. 808 Broadway has many unused rooms. I was happy to find you an affordable place to live.”  
Then the carriage suddenly jolted to stop, sending Evelyn into Laszlo. “Evelyn, are you all right?”  
She nodded, righting herself to sit beside him. “I’m fine. What happened?”  
“Cyrus, what has happened?”  
“A wagon accident up ahead. The fruit vendor was trying to move, but the right wheel came off. The vendor is trying to right his wagon with one of his sons. His three younger sons are trying to gather all the fruit. We may be sitting here for a while. I am sorry.”  
“It’s all right, Cyrus. Just wait and let me know when we can move again.”  
“I will, Doctor.”  
Kreizler sat back in his seat and turned to Evelyn to speak. But Evelyn reached out to touch Kreizler’s right cheek and she smiled. “Eve--?”  
Then she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands curling through his long hair. Kreizler’s good hand gently touched her waist and pulled her close. Moments passed before they pull apart, out of breath. Dark eyes searched blue-green ones.  
“Dr. Kreizler, the road is clear now. Do you want me to continue on?”  
“Yes, Cyrus. We will continue and drop Evelyn off at 808 Broadway and then head home.”  
The carriage started forward. Quietly Laszlo and Evelyn sat beside each other as the carriage began to move once more.  
Time passed until the carriage stopped and Cyrus called out. “Dr. Kreizler, we are here.”  
Evelyn left the carriage first with Laszlo following her. He turned to Cyrus. “Wait here, Cyrus. I will see Evelyn inside and come out after fifteen minutes.”  
Quietly, they entered the building and Laszlo escorted Evelyn to her apartment. They entered her place and stared at each other for a few minutes before Laszlo said “Evelyn, what was that back in the carriage?”  
“I kissed you.”  
He frowned. “Why?”  
“I wanted to.”  
“What of the person that you are in love with?”  
Evelyn smiled sadly. “I just kissed the man I love and he does not seem to return my affections. Thank you for seeing me home. Have a good night, Doctor Kreizler,” she said.  
Kreizler only nodded and headed out the door as he closed it behind him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got this one finished and working on another story called Amends. Will post when  
> I am finished. If this pairing was the one you pictured, congratulations. If not, better luck  
> next time. But I am curious, who did you picture Evelyn with? Enjoy! All errors and edits  
> are mine.


End file.
